I Saw You on TV
by Spanish Girl Is Bored
Summary: Elsa is a famous news presenter who happens to be homophobic. Anna is a bubbly college student who happens to be gay. What happens when Elsa's roommate lets Anna live with them? Elsanna!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be fun to make a story so I decided to do it! I apologize because I am really bad at writing and English is hard so there will probably be a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen isn't mine :(**

* * *

"Two minutes!" A voice shouted.

Elsa took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves. It didn't really work but she kept trying anyway. She'd been working as a news presenter for Arendelle TV for almost 10 months now. Anyone would think she wouldn't be nervous by now but she was. Arendelle news was the most watched news show in the whole city. She couldn't let herself mess up. It'd be all over the internet and it would probably disappoint her father. She couldn't disappoint her father. He'd done so much for her.

Robert Aspen was one of the richest men in Norway and definitely, the richest one of Arendelle. He owned a lot of companies including TV channels. Arendelle TV belonged to him as well. As soon as his daughter, Elsa Aspen, was done studying journalism in the best university of the country at age 21, the man hired her. Although he had more money than he could spend, he was really humble and just such a good man. If she messed up, he would just smile and tell his daughter it would be okay. But still, Elsa didn't want to mess up. She wanted to prove him and everyone else that she did deserve the job and that she didn't only get it because the boss was her dad.

Although she had been working for only 10 months, she already was pretty popular. Everyone knew her name and her face. Her face... they talked a lot about her face on the media. She'd been called the most beautiful woman of Norway several times and she'd been in the cover of at least 10 magazines. They worshipped her body a lot, too. Her name was in the top 5 list of the most desirable women of the country. Anyone would think a woman like her was a quite confident one but that's not the case. Elsa made sure she looked confident on the outside, though. She had to look confident or people wouldn't like to see her on TV.

Violent coughing and throat clearing came from her right. She used to get startled everytime but now she didn't even jump one bit. Still taking deep breaths, the blonde looked to her side and saw her friend, roommate and workmate coughing like a mad man. He always did that. He said he did it so his voice would sound good. Elsa never understood how that would work but somehow it did.

Hans Fosberg. An attractive, auburn-haired man with ridiculous sideburns, in Elsa's opinion. Everyone else seemed to love them, though. Hans was 2 years older than the blonde, meaning he was 24 years old. They met in college when Elsa was a freshman and Hans a junior. They helped each other and after a couple of months, they were great friends. One day, Elsa's father visited her in campus and met Hans. The older man talked with the younger for a couple of hours and then announced his daughter that as soon as Hans graduated, he'd be hired as a news presenter. Robert was sure people of Arendelle were getting bored of the old news anchors that worked in his TV channel. He wanted young, goodlooking people and Hans seemed like a good choice. He'd already been working for two years when Elsa started. She envied how calm he was before the camera's red light flickered on. She was so nervous her hands had started sweating.

The blonde closed her eyes and took more deep breaths while Hans coughed like crazy. They looked like lunatics but the crew never questioned them.

"Live in 3, 2, 1..." The same voice from earlier shouter again.

Both presenters stopped doing weird things immediately and smiled charmingly, fixing the papers sitting in front of them as a melody played in the background. The red light was on. They were live now.

"Arendelle news with Hans Fosberg and Elsa Aspen." A deep voice boomed from speakers, signaling the two had to start speaking.

"Good day, Arendelle," Hans started, with a deep clear voice and a smile as he stared at the camera, "This is Hans Fosberg."

"And this Elsa Aspen, bringing you today's most important news." Elsa continued, her voice calm and clear. Hans smiled at the girl. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he always felt proud when Elsa turned from a nervous wreck to the calm woman he and all of Arendelle knew.

"On the politics..." The man started to read from the prompter. The blonde and the redheaded man read and read until the commercials came on. Reading, commercials, reading, commercials, drink water, reading, commercials. They did that until 4:00 PM. They started at noon and finished at 4 everyday. Not a minute less, not a minute more.

Elsa sighed in relief when the red light on the camera flickered off. Hans slammed his hands on the desk in front of them as a dazzling grin appeared on his face, "It's Friday!" He announced happily before standing, "Damn, I'm starving!" He walked off the studio and went to the snacks room. The blonde rolled her eyes before standing up as well. She waved goodbye the cameramen and walked in the snacks room where she found her friend stuffing his face with sandwiches. The girl chuckled and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars. "You are obsessed with chocolate." Hans said before biting onto his sandwich.

"And you are obsessed with sandwiches."

"True." He laughed and finished his sandwich. Elsa pushed the chocolate bars inside her purse and smiled to herself. Hopefully that was enough chocolate to last the whole weekend. She didn't have to work on weekends so she couldn't come and get free chocolate.

"Hey, Hans," Elsa said after the man started eating his fourth sandwich, "Stop eating and let's go home. I didn't get much sleep last night and I would really like to take a nap."

The man nodded and stuffed the remainings of his sandwich in his mouth. They left the building and walked through the parking lot to Hans' yellow Lamborghini Huracan. He smirked when he reached his car. When Hans started working for Elsa's father, he started to earn a lot of money. Enough to afford a Lamborghini. He was really proud. Especially because he turned out to be the most succesful out of his 12 brothers. He loved to rub it on their faces.

They entered the car and Hans started to drive to their apartment which was in the most expensive building of Arendelle. They didn't share a car nor lived together to save money. They had money to spare. They did it so they didn't have to be alone all the time. Sometimes they fought, but they enjoyed each other's company anyway. She sighed when she remembered that Hans had a girlfriend. The relationship seemed to be getting pretty serious which meant they'd get a place and move in together eventually. Elsa would have to live all by herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

The blonde looked out at the city through the window as her friend drove. She loved this city. There were always people in the street, no matter what time it was. She suddenly grimaced and groaned when she saw two men holding hands at a bus stop.

"Gross." She muttered.

Hans followed her gaze and saw the gay couple. He sighed loudly, "I don't understand why you hate them so much."

"I don't understand why they exist. It's not natural. They're so disgusting."

The man rolled his eyes, "Whatever." There was no point in arguing about this with her again.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" A woman cried, "This can't be happening, this can't be real!" A man embraced his sobbing wife as he glared at a young girl, who was also crying. The older woman pushed her husband away and walked closer to the younger girl. They stared into each other's puffy red eyes and the younger girl was shocked when she found hatred in the older woman's. She'd never seen that in her mother's eyes and before she could help it, she was crying harder than before because she realized that the hatred was directed to her. "You don't get to cry." Said the woman before slapping her daughter's cheek rather roughly.

"Honey, no." The man grabbed the woman's hand before she slapped their daughter again. The pain made the tears stop streaming down the girl's face. She placed her hand on her sore cheek and looked at their parents as she shook her head to herself. She never thought they would react like this. She knew they would be mad, but not this mad.

"Anna." Her mother spit out her name, "What's happened to you? You used to be amazing and now you are..."

"I've always been like this, mom." Anna responded in a sob.

"No, Anna," Her father said, "We didn't raise some... lesbian."

"I'm the same person you thought I was 5 minutes ago before I told them this, I haven't changed. I'm the same girl you've loved all these years. I just thoug-"

"No." Her mother shaking shaking her head and wiping her eyes.

"Yes! I've always been like this! The only difference is that now you know I like girls and not men. That's it!"

Her father grimaced, "Never say that again."

"You're sick, Anna." Said her mother. Anna shut her eyes tightly, getting frustrated. She didn't know what to tell them. She thought they'd understand her. Her friends did, her cousins did, everyone did. She regretted not telling them when she was younger, maybe they wouldn't have been so hurt.

"Out." The older woman said in a hard tone Anna had never heard her mother use before. She opened her eyes and looked at her, confused. "You're not our daughter anymore."

Anna widened her eyes, "What do you me-?"

"Get out of my house. Now." She said harshly. Anna desperately looked at her father but he wrapped his arm around his wife and nodded.

"Leave our home, Anna." He said.

All sadness was replaced with anger, Anna quickly went to her room and packed all the clothes she could fit in the bag. She grabbed her phone, her wallet and her college books. She walked past her parents and left the house. Only when her legs hurt too much to keep walking she realized she had started crying again. After about an hour of crying on a sidewalk, Anna decided to go to the city. Maybe she could find somewhere to sleep there.

* * *

**If you have any questions or suggestions or whatever, you should totally review or PM me! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are the best :D**

* * *

Elsa took a long relaxing shower and put on a light blue tank top and jeans. Her platinum blonde hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder. She stood in front of the large mirror of her bedroom and let her icy blue eyes examine herself, smirking. She looked good.

Loud knocks on her door startled her. "Elsa, hurry up!" Hans complained.

The blonde rolled her eyes and ignored him. Sneakers or heels? She thought about it for a while before choosing sneakers. She began to put them on just as her eyes fell on her purse. The chocolate she took in the studio was still in there. She had to take it to the kitchen.

"Elsa!" Hans shouted.

"Just wait a second!" Elsa shouted back.

As soon as they had come home from work, Hans had complained about how sad it was to spend a Friday night at home. He convinced Elsa to go out somewhere, the blonde still had no idea where he planned to go. She wasn't very fond of going out; everyone would recognize her and ask for pictures and autographs. At first she liked the attention but after a couple of months it just became annoying. Nevertheless, Hans was right. It was a Friday night and it had been a tough week so the girl deserved to have some fun.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door, walking through the living room over to the kitchen where she stopped to place all the chocolate bars on the counter.

"Oh hey," Hans said and Elsa turned around to look at him, "You're ready." He smiled sheepishly as he leaned against a wall. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxers. His hair looked the same it did when they reported the news meaning he still hadn't taken a shower.

"And you're not." The blonde stared at him in disbelief before sighing, "Come on, go get ready."

He grinned, walked in his room and then entered his bathroom. Elsa sighed, walking to the living room and flopping down on the couch.

The apartment was big. There were two big bedrooms and each one of them had a bathroom. In the living room there was a large leather couch and a coffee table while on the wall hung a huge TV. All the furniture was pretty expensive-looking.

Elsa was playing some game on her phone when the doorbell rang. She immediately stopped playing and looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. Who could it be? Elsa wasn't expecting anybody, but maybe Hans was. Maybe it was his girlfriend and he forgot to mention she was coming over. Or maybe it was a crazy fan who wanted to rape and then murder them. Or the other way around.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. A redheaded girl with twin braids stood there. She was wearing jean shorts and a green blonde frowned when she couldn't recognize the girl. She'd never seen her before so she couldn't be one of the building workers and she definitely wasn't Belle, Hans' girlfriend. Elsa sighed. She must be a fan, then. She shrugged.

She was about to turn around and go back to playing games on her phone when the redhead looked up and Elsa got to look at her eyes. Her pretty teal eyes were puffy and red from crying. A sudden urge to let the girl inside and get her to stop feeling sad overcame her.

Elsa didn't know what to do; she shouldn't let some stranger in her apartment but she couldn't just ignore her either. Maybe she was looking for someone else but ended up on her door. With a sigh, the blonde unlocked and opened the door. The redhead didn't look dangerous anyway.

The sudden movement startled the redhead, who stared wide-eyed at the taller girl standing in front of her. She recognized the woman and gasped, ogling her not so subtly.

"Hi?" The blonde said suddenly very annoyed with the girl's behaviour.

"What?" The girl looked back up at Elsa's face, "Hi me?"

"Yeah... you are on my doorstep."

The redhead blushed, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I mean I knew Hans had a roommate, I should've guessed it would be someone he worked with. Although I kinda thought it would be Belle because, you know... but it's great that it's you and not her! I mean not that I don't like her or anything, she's great, but I've always wanted to meet you because uh, I see you on TV all the time and you're... wow and I'm rambling aren't I? I'm so sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. Sorry. Okay I'll stop now." She said and clasped her hands over her mouth, blushing a darker shade of red. After processing what the girl said, Elsa giggled, whether it was because of the girl's rant or her blush she didn't know. She found the girl extremely adorable for some reason. She was sure she wasn't dangerous now and apparently she knew Hans and his girlfriend so maybe she wasn't just a simple fan.

The redhead stared at her and Elsa cleared her throat awkwardly, "So... who are you?"

"Anna. Anna Fosberg. I'm Anna." She said quickly, holding out her hand. It amazed Elsa how the girl seemed so happy and cheerful when she obviously had been crying a lot not long ago.

"Elsa Aspen." The blonde said, shaking the younger girl's hand lighty.

"I know!" She grinned.

"Yeah... why are you here?"

"Oh right! I was hoping I could talk with my cousin?" Anna dropped her hand to her side and fiddled with a rather big bag she was holding, which Elsa hadn't noticed before. Why did she have a bag?

"Cousin?"

"Yeah! Hans. He is my cousin." After not getting a response, Anna talked again, "Hans lives here, right? Oh my god, I'm so sorry. A few months ago he told me where he lived and I thought I remembered and since you work with him I just assumed he did liv-"

"Yes, he lives here," Elsa interrumpted, amused, "Come in." She stepped back and let the younger girl enter the apartment, "He is in the shower right now but he should be getting out soon." She closed the door and motioned towards the couch in the living room. Anna quickly sat down, placed her bag on the floor and looked around in awe. The blonde chuckled when the redhead gasped loudly after noticing the big TV.

"This place looks so expensive." She breathed. Elsa smiled.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water, milk, anything?"

Anna shook her head, "No, thank you." She smiled and Elsa sat down next to her.

"I always watch TV." The redhead blurted suddenly.

"Oh. Nice." The platinum blonde looked at the younger girl, who was starting to blush. It was common that people got nervous around her so she never cared, but for some reason she didn't want Anna to be nervous, "Do you watch the news?" She said softly, trying to get the girl to be comfortable.

"Yes! Hans reports them so I make sure to watch everyday." She blushed more, "Not because I think he's attractive or anything, he's my cousin." She said quickly and Elsa giggled.

She unlocked her phone and resumed playing the game. She forgot the redhead was there until she heard a sniff. Anna's eyes were glassy and she looked like she was about break down. Elsa was nervous all of a sudden; if she started crying she'd have to comfort her and she wasn't good at comforting people. The girl was playing with the sleeves of her hoodie when she sniffed again and that broke Elsa's heart a little. Anna was too cute to cry. Elsa didn't want her to cry.

"Hey," She said softly before placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I don't know why you're upset but uh, I'm sure whatever it is that's making you upset will be fixed soon." Elsa winced. She really didn't know how to comfort people.

"Thanks." Anna said quietly with a small smile but tears had already started to fall from her teal eyes. Elsa wanted to hug her and just when she was about to do it, Hans came out of his room.

His copper hair was still wet and he was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt, a lot of cologne and a smile. That is until he saw his cousin crying on the couch. With green eyes full of confusion and worry, he quickly made his way over to the girl and crouched in front of her.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, sobbing wildly. He held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a couple of minutes, the sobbing had ceased considerably so Hans tried again, "What's wrong, Anna?" He asked gently.

"They kicked me out." She hiccuped on his neck and the man frowned.

"From school?"

Another sob escaped the girl as she shook her head, "My parents kicked me out of their house."

Elsa, who had been sitting on the couch watching the whole exchange, gasped. Why would they kick this girl out? Elsa found it hard to believe Anna would do a thing so bad they'd kick her out. She frowned, suddenly disliking the girl's parents a lot. Hans gulped and turned to Elsa with pleading eyes. The blonde knew what he wanted; he wanted to tell Anna she could stay in their apartment and he was asking Elsa if she was okay with it. She nodded and he smiled.

"You can stay here, Anna." He said and Anna immediately pulled away from the hug, rubbing her eyes.

"No, no. That's not why I came here. I just didn't have anywhere else to go so I came here so I could stay and... yeah I guess that's why I came here."

Hans chuckled and ruffled the redheaded girl's hair. She pouted but it quickly turned into a smile. The girl threw her arms around the man again. The sight made Elsa smile.

"Thank you so much, Hans! I promise I won't be here for long, I just have to try and fi- wait," She pulled away quickly and looked at Elsa with wide eyes, "You don't mind that I stay, right? If you don't want me to then I can just leave, I mean it's your apartment too it's not only Hans'. I should've asked you befo-."

"You can stay," Elsa cut her off, "I don't mind, really." Anna grinned and threw her arms around Elsa, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She said excitedly. Elsa was shocked but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

"No problem." She muttered.

Elsa and Hans decided not to go out so they could stay with Anna, who still started crying randomly every once in a while. After eating a pizza they ordered, Elsa decided that she should let the cousins talk alone so she said goodnight and entered her bedroom.

As soon as Elsa's door clicked shut, Hans stared at his cousin expectantly.

"What?" Anna asked innocently although she knew what Hans wanted know.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" He asked gently, scared that maybe it would make her start crying again. Anna was a good girl so Hans could only think of one thing that would get his uncle and aunt to kick her out. He wished he was wrong, though. He wanted to believe they wouldn't kick their only daughter out of their house for such a stupid reason.

"I came out to them." Anna said quietly. Hans sighed as he shook his head to himself. They did kick her out because of that. Hans loved Anna's parents; they were good people. But extremely homophobic for some reason. "I should've known they'd react like that."

He smiled sadly and squeezed her shoulder gently, "They just need time to come to terms with it."

"John came out 5 years ago and they still hate him."

Hans chuckled, "I don't know why everyone was so shocked. I mean, 13 brothers. At least one of us had to be gay." She giggled.

"He being gay wasn't why were shocked. We were shocked because he thought humping a picture of Zac Efron in front of everyone was a good way to come out."

Hans laughed and shook his head, "He's crazy. Anyway, Anna, you're their daughter and they love you. They'll accept it eventually." She immediately frowned and looked down at her lap, "Anna just give them some tim-"

"They said I'm not their daughter anymore." She blurted.

"Oh, Anna..." He shook his head, "You know they jus-" He started.

"It's fine." She cut him off, "I don't want to talk about them anymore."

Hans nodded and stood up from the couch, "You should rest." He said as he walked into his room. He came back with a pillow and a blanket, placing them down on the couch. Anna nodded and attempted to grab the pillow before having her hand slapped by Hans. She looked at her cousin with a raised brow, "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep here." He said.

Anna shook her head quickly, "No. This is your place. I sleep in the couch, you sleep in your bed."

"Nope. I don't want my favorite cousin to sleep in the couch."

"Too bad." Anna lay down and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Anna, come on."

"No. Now leave, peasant. A princess needs her beauty sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn, Your Highness." She grinned and he laughed. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Night!" She said. He began to walk to his room before stopping abruptly. How could he forget? He quickly walked back over to Anna, "What's up?" She asked, confused.

"Uhm..." He started quietly, "It's about Elsa, she doesn-"

"Oh I like Elsa!" She interrumpted, "She's really nice. And pretty damn hot!" She grinned.

"Shh!" Hans widened his eyes in fear. She said that so loudly. Elsa is homophobic. If she found out about Anna's sexuality... he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He said quietly, "Look, Anna, you can't tell Elsa why your parents kicked you out."

Anna looked taken aback. "Why? I'm staying here so I think she has the right to know."

"Yeah... but don't tell her just yet. She just hates uh," He blinked a few times, trying to think of something, "She hates homophobic people. She'd get so mad if she knew your parents did that to you she might just go and kill them or something." He said regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Oh."

"So yeah, don't tell her. Please. You don't wanna see her mad, trust me."

She nodded, "Okay. Thanks." He muttered a goodnight. "Goodnight. And thanks for letting me stay." He smiled at her and entered his room, closing the door.

Hans sighed. "Anna will tell her." He flopped down on his bed, "And Elsa will lose her shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna spotted a couple of chocolate bars on the kitchen counter and bounced up and down excitedly. With a grin, she took one of them in her hands and quickly unwrapped it, giving it a bite and closing her eyes as the delicious taste hit her tongue. She moaned quietly and smiled dreamily. She deserved some chocolate after all the crying she'd done that day.

Before biting onto the bar again, she quickly wondered if the owner of the sweet treat would mind that she was eating it. The smell of the chocolate reached her nostrils and she shrugged it off, they wouldn't mind. She finished the bar and proceeded to eat one more, and one more. Right when she grabbed the 4th and last bar she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly turned around to face the source of the sound as she gripped the chocolate tightly and hid it behind her back.

Elsa yawned and scratched her head, "What are you doing?" She asked with a sleepy voice that Anna found adorable. But it wasn't the right time to be thinking about how cute the anchor's voice was. She had eaten food that probably belonged to her and she needed to hide that. What if she got angry? Hans said it was bad when she got angry. She didn't want to see her angry.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything at all!" Anna spoke, her voice an octave higher than she intended.

The blonde looked intently at the redhead for a couple of seconds and then at the counter behind her, noticing the few empty chocolate wrappers that lay there. Anna ate the chocolate she had brought from the studio. Any other day, she would've been mad or at least annoyed, but the look of fear and guilt on the redhead's face was funny so she decided to mess with her a little. She smirked and stepped forward, closer to Anna, "What's behind your back?"

Anna stiffened and shook her head quickly, "What? Behind my back? Nothing. Why would you think I'm hiding something? I'm not hiding anything. It's just that my hands..."

The younger girl then noticed the other girl's clothes or rather the lack of them. She wore the same blue tank top of earlier but instead of jeans, she only wore black panties. Anna's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the platinum blonde's long, toned legs. She'd seen pictures of her in bikini on magazines but real life was a completely different deal. She found herself wanting to run her hands and lips over those endless legs. She bit her lip thinking of all the things she could do.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa's gorgeous voice brought Anna out of her stupor. She blushed brightly and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I was just uh... thinking." The redhead said.

"Oh, okay. So..." Elsa stepped forward and smirked again. Anna stepped backwards but stopped when her body hit the counter. "Have you seen my chocolate?"

"What? Chocolate? Nope. I haven't seen it. I mean, I love chocolate. If I had seen it I would have eaten it, probably." Anna laughed nervously.

"Are you sure? Because if I remember well, I left it right behind you, on the counter."

When the blonde walked even closer, Anna hurriedly hopped and sat on the counter in an attempt to hide the chocolate wrappers. She didn't expect that she sitting on them would make the wrappers rustle loudly.

Elsa quirked an eyebrow when she heard, "What was that noise?" She asked although she already knew what it was. She just wanted to see how long the redhead was willing to lie.

"What?"

"There was a weird sound when you sat on the counter."

"Oh, yeah. I heard it."

"So... what was it?"

"Uhm... I farted." Anna said with a serious face.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours and Anna's face was almost as red as her hair. After more staring, Elsa burst out laughing and the younger girl just sat there awkwardly, trying to come to terms with the fact that she actually just told one of the most famous women in Norway that she farted. Which was not even true! Elsa wiped tears from her eyes as her sides started to hurt. It was the first time in years she's laughed so much. She stopped giggling when she looked at the redhead and saw how embarrassed and uncomfortable she was. She frowned, feeling extremely guilty. It wasn't her intention to make the girl uncomfortable.

"I ate your chocolate. I'm sorry." Anna said suddenly before hopping off the counter. She handed Elsa the chocolate bar she had been hiding and looked down at her feet. The older girl felt even guiltier.

"It's okay, and you can keep that one," Elsa said, referring to the chocolate, "I'm sorry I laughed like that, it was rude. And I wasn't laughing at you, by the way. I promise."

Anna looked up and smiled at Elsa, just now noticing how tall the blonde was. Perhaps 1 or 2 inches taller than the redhead.

"Let's share it!" Anna said enthusiastically.

Elsa smiled and nodded, "Alright."

They broke the bar in half and ate it. Elsa smiled the whole time, glad that Anna wasn't upset anymore. She hated seeing her upset. Which reminded her of how the girl had been crying most of the time she'd spent in the apartment. She wanted to ask her why they kicked her out of her house but decided against it since it may be too personal. That didn't keep her from thinking of reasons, though. Perhaps she failed a subject in school or something. Was she still in highschool? How old was she? Maybe her parents walked in on her with a boy. What if she was pregnant?! She was way too young to be pregnant. Will the boyfriend support her? Elsa will have to talk with him, then.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked and only then was that Elsa noticed she was frowning. When did she start frowning?

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied and walked to the living room, moving aside Anna's blanket on the couch and sitting down. The redhead quickly followed her and sat down close next to her, too close in Elsa's opinion but she decided to not say anything or move away because she didn't want Anna to feel awkward. And because she liked the warmth that radiated off Anna. "So why are you up? It's 3AM." Elsa said.

"I was asleep and I turned or something and fell off the couch and woke up." She pouted her lip and Elsa couldn't help but smile. Cute. "I was going to go back to sleep but I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to eat something. That's when I found your chocolate." She said, blushing slightly. Elsa chuckled. "How about you?"

She shrugged, "Noises coming from the kitchen woke me up."

"Oh... haha, oops." They remained in silence for a while before the redhead excitedly turned towards the older girl, sitting crosslegged, "I have an idea!" Elsa quirked an eyebrow before mimicking the redhead's position. Anna grinned, "I'm Anna. I'm 19 years old. I was born in Arendelle, I love chocolate. Hmm..." The blonde giggled, watching as Anna tapped her chin trying to think of more things about herself. Elsa wondered how a 19 year old person could be so adorable. "Oh! I am an only child. I study psychology in Arendelle University. My favorite color is green and I love snow. Although my favorite season is spring." Anna smiled widely and Elsa mirrored her. "Your turn!"

"Oh, mmm... Elsa. 22 years old. I was born in Arendelle too and I love chocolate too. Only child as well. I studied journalism and now work as a news presenter. My favorite color is blue and my favorite season is winter." Anna's smile grew even wider.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Nothing, really." She said, "After work I usually just come home and stay here the whole day." Anna's brows forrowed slightly so Elsa spoke again, "Well I don't stay here the whole day. I go to the gym for two hours everyday."

"That explains why you're so fit! Your bod is really sexy." The redhead said with a playful wink and a smile.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly. She knew people liked her body but she never really had them tell her that to her face. And Anna wasn't only a person, she was a girl too, which makes the compliment weirder. Anna was really outgoing and she probably complimented everybody all the time, though, so Elsa didn't give it much thought. She just blushed a deep shade of red which Anna noticed causing her to giggle.

"What about you? What do you do in your free time?" Elsa asked.

"A lot of things! I go out with my friends, I eat, sleep, walk around the city, hmm... I am in my university's volleyball team so sometimes I have to practice with them. Oh and I play guitar so some days I just stay in my room and play until I get hungry or fall asleep." Suddenly, the redhead buried her face in her hands, looking worried and sad. Elsa couldn't understand how the girl's mood could change so quickly but she wished she could change it back to the way it was before. She found she really liked happy, talkative Anna. Not sad Anna.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked tentatively.

The younger girl shook her head and sighed, "I forgot to take my guitar when I left my parents' house." She looked up at Elsa wearing a pout.

"You can go get it." Said the blonde.

Anna sighed, "I guess so."

"You play the guitar. That's really cool! I wish I knew how to play it." Elsa said in attempt to lighten the mood. Which seemed to work.

Anna's eyes lit up and a grin appeared on her face, "I can teach you! It will be so much fun! I've always wanted to teach someone how to play guitar, I don't know why. I'll probably be a terrible teacher, though. But I'll try to be good! I bet you'll learn quickly, you are really smart. I mean you look smart. Not that you look like a nerd, because you really don't. I'm rambling. I hate when this happens." Elsa smiled widely. Somehow this girl managed to make her smile a lot, "Wait. I didn't even ask you if you wanted me to teach you! Do you want me to teach you?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. I'd love that."

Anna grinned, "Awesome!"

They talked until Anna started yawn. They said goodnight and Elsa entered her bedroom. She smiled to herself. She really liked Anna, perhaps they could become good friends! She liked having Hans and Kristoff as friends but she'd always wanted to have a girlfriend. As in a friend who's a girl.

In the living room Anna squealed because she talked with a really hot girl who was in panties the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Maleficent (movie) spoilers! **

* * *

"I love Saturdays!" Anna announced happily as she walked with Elsa to her right and Hans to her left. Both were taller than her so she probably looked extremely short... but she couldn't care less. She was spending time with the best cousin ever and a drop dead gorgeous girl who was really nice. Life couldn't be more perfect! Well, she would like it if her parents weren't homophobic assholes but whatever. An awesome cousin and a hot girl would have to do right now.

When she woke up that morning she had a feeling it would be a good day and she was proved right when Hans asked her if she would like to go watch a movie with him, his girlfriend and Elsa. Her great mood got even better when she remembered the night before; she'd talked with Elsa! She also ate her chocolate which probably bothered the blonde a little bit but still! Anna talked with her for at least an hour and even made her laugh a few times. Elsa was totally falling for Anna! Or so the redhead hoped.

With a smile, she looked at her cousin and hopefully future girlfriend. Both of them were wearing sunglasses to conceal their identity. Hans even wore a baseball cap. Anna didn't understand why they tried to hide their faces, though. They were just anchors. Anchors' fans couldn't be that bad. All of them probably were responsible grown men and women. That was the only kind of people that watched the news. But then Anna remembered that both of them had been called the most attractive people of Norway and stuff so more people knew about them, not only grown men and women. She shrugged to herself. She was going to break the silence and ask them about having fans but her cousin's deep voice stopped her.

"You've said it 8 times already, Anna." Hans said with a chuckle.

"What?" The girl asked, confused.

"That you love Saturdays. You've said it 8 times already."

"Oh, haha. I just thought you guys should know that I love Saturdays."

"9." He said and Anna rolled her eyes playfully.

"I love them too, Anna." Elsa said and the redheaded girl couldn't help but smile widely as soon as she heard the blonde's beautiful voice. She looked up at the taller girl and saw that she was wearing a smile of her own which made the younger girl's smile widen even more. The smile just lit up Elsa's face and made her look even more stunning.

"I love your smile!" Anna blurted and Elsa blushed slightly.

"Thanks." The platinum blonde responded shyly and the younger girl smiled again. Hans raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect Elsa to react like that to a compliment that came from another girl. She really was warming up to Anna. Those thoughts flew from his mind as soon as he spotted Belle, his girlfriend.

He basically ran towards the girl. He took her in his arms and spinned her in the air a few times before setting her down and kissing her on the lips, making the brunette giggle. Anna had forgotten that Hans always greeted his girlfriend that way. He'd been dating her for 4 years and he still did that. Anna chuckled. They were so cute.

"Hello." Belle whispered into the kiss.

"Hey." He smiled charmingly before kissing her again.

Anna walked up to them with a grin, "Hi." She waved. Belle turned and smiled widely when she saw her boyfriend's cousin.

"Anna!" She wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her tightly. The redhead eagerly returned the gesture, "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yes, it's been so long!"

"You haven't changed much," Belle said, "You've gotten taller, though."

Anna pulled back from the hug and smirked at Belle, "And you've gotten hotter."

The brunette laughed and shoved the younger girl gently, "I could say the same." She winked and the redhead smiled sheepishly.

Hans slung his arm around Belle's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "Girls, I'm right here. Stop flirting, please." He pouted, making both girls laugh.

"Oh, Elsa! Hi! I didn't see you there!" Belle embraced Elsa but the blonde didn't hug back so the brunette pulled away soon after. Anna forrowed her brows slightly. That wasn't very nice of Elsa.

"Hey." The news presenter said with a polite smile.

"How have you been?" Belle asked, smiling.

"Good, thanks." She said curtly.

"Cool..."

Awkward silence followed but Hans broke it, beginning to talk about which movie they should watch. Anna didn't pay attention and instead began thinking about Elsa's weird behaviour. Why did she act so... cold? Didn't she like Belle? Maybe Elsa doesn't like hugs... but Anna hugged her the day before and she hugged back. She mentally shrugged before looking at Hans and Belle who were standing as close to each other as it was phisically posible. Suddenly, an idea struck Anna and she turned to the platinum blonde, poking her side and making her jump slightly.

"Hey, Elsa," The taller girl turned to look at the redhead, "I think we should see a different movie. I mean, they're on a date, they want to be alone. I bet they will hate that we'll be there watching their every move."

"I'll be watching the movie, not them." The blonde replied with a smile, the weird mood she had with Belle forgotten.

"I know but still, I think we should let them have some privacy."

Elsa thought about it before nodding, "You're right." She said and it was all Anna could do not to squeal and jump up and down in excitement. She was going to watch a movie with Elsa! It was like a date, it just wasn't really a date. But it looked like one and that was enough to make Anna happy.

The redhead beamed and grabbed Elsa by the wrist, dragging her over to the line to buy the tickets. The blonde giggled and Anna grinned triumphantly. Not only did she get a date with Elsa but she also made her giggle. She managed both in like 30 seconds! That was a record. She looked at Elsa and was struck by her beauty. Anna nodded to herself. Yes, it totally was a record.

"So... what are we watching?" Elsa asked.

"Oh... right, that's important... uhm..." Anna's eyes roamed the movie titles for a moment, "Oh, how about Maleficent?"

Elsa shrugged, "Sure. Angelina Jolie's movies are always good."

They waited in the line and bought two tickets for Maleficent. They told Hans and Belle they'd decided to watch a different movie than them, earning a smile from Belle and a worried look from Hans. He still didn't like having the two girls alone. They got along really well but if Elsa found out about Anna's sexuality it would all go to waste. His cousin really liked Elsa so she'd be heartbroken if yet another person she cared about just shut her out because she liked girls. Anna was such a good person, she didn't deserve that. The blonde and the redhead bought popcorn and soon enough found themselves sitting next to each other and a huge screen in front of them.

Elsa took her sunglasses off and Anna immediately fell into the icy blue pools that were her eyes. Only when the platinum blonde waved her hand in front of Anna's face did the redhead realize she'd been staring. The older girl had an amused smile and the redhead blushed scarlet. Anna was about to apologize for staring but then the room started to get darker, signaling the movie would start soon. She sighed and focused on the screen.

After watching the movie for around 15 minutes, Anna turned her head slightly to look at the platinum blonde sitting next to her. It was dark but she could see Elsa's face thanks to light coming from the screen. She contemplated whether she should try or not the yawn-stretch-and-wrap-arm-around-the-girl move. After thinking for several minutes she decided that it was dumb and weird. The blonde didn't like Belle's hug so she definitely wouldn't like it if Anna wrapped her arm around her. Elsa, oblivious to Anna's mental debate, felt the redhead's eyes on her and turned to look at her. The younger girl quickly turned and fixed her eyes on the screen which made the platinum blonde giggle. The angelic sound made Anna's cheeks redden but made her feel warm inside as well. The redhead wanted to slap herself. Why was she acting like this? She's 19 years old yet she's feeling like she's a 15 year old girl on her first date.

When the film ended both girls walked out of the movie theater to wait for Hans and Belle. Anna was still incredibly happy because one, she kind of had a date with Elsa and two, the movie was great. However, the redhead noticed the blonde was frowning slightly.

"So... did you like the movie?"

"Uh... not really." Elsa responded.

"Really? I loved it! I think it was awesome how they had Maleficent's kiss wake the princess up. I would've been so mad if the prince's had worked, I mean, they met only once! Or maybe twice? I can't remember."

"That's exactly why I didn't like the movie," Elsa said, "It's stupid that Maleficent's kiss worked."

"No, it's not! She loved the girl! They spent a lot of time together and stuff so it makes more sense than her kiss worked rather than the prince's."

"I don't care. It looked like they were lesbians or something."

"What?" Anna was taken aback, "But it was a mother-daughter kind of love!"

"Yeah but I don't know... to me it just looked like they were gay." She stated.

"Oh..." Anna frowned. Elsa must've been joking, she just couldn't be serious. The redhead grinned before talking again, "I like the idea, though! They should totally make a Disney movie with a lesbian princess. Now that would be awesome!"

The taller girl grimaced and shook her head quickly, "No. They shouldn't show children that."

"Why not? Maybe it would teach them that being gay is okay." She shrugged.

"Children shouldn't be taught that."

"What? Why not?"

"What if they turn gay because of that? If they tell them being gay is okay they might want to go and turn into one."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked confused, "Are you kidding?" Elsa shook her head, her face serious, "What the... a person can't just turn gay, Elsa. Especially not just because of watching a movie."

"How do you know? Would you be willing to risk having millions of children become gay?"

"They wouldn't become gay! And even if they did, what's wrong with that? I'm sure the LGBT community would love to have more members." She giggled and Elsa frowned.

"Anna, that isn't funny. I think there shouldn't be movies like this that try to make homosexuality look normal, because it isn't normal. It's wrong and extremely disgusting too."

Anna stared at her with wide eyes, the things she said slowly sinking in and making her feel slightly offended. Was Elsa a homophobe? No, that couldn't be. Hans would never be friends with a homophobe. The redhead laughed awkwardly, "Wow Elsa, if I didn't know better I'd think you're homopho-"

"Hey, girls! How did you like the movie?" Hans jumped between the redhead and the blonde, smiling. Belle joined a few moments after.

"Oh, I loved it." Anna replied enthusiastically, "You guys should watch it!" Elsa rolled her eyes but she could feel her lips form a smile. She hated that Anna liked that movie so much and that she was so supportive of the gays but she loved how her face lit up so she couldn't help but smile. Anna was just really adorable.

"I hated the movie we watched," Belle spoke, "It was all romantic and cute in the beginning but then that one guy died."

"Spoiler alert." Hans murmured.

"It was really sad." She continued.

"Yeah... let's go eat." Hans said and everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she yawned, getting off bed and throwing on a random t-shirt and jeans. She distractedly braided her platinum blonde hair as she walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and leaned against the wall as she ate it. Elsa yawned again and looked at a clock that hung on the wall. She sighed inwardly. It was Sunday and she was awake at 8:30 in the morning. The sound of soft femenine snores coming from the living room reached her ears and the blonde jumped slightly, immediately remembering that it wasn't only Hans and her living in the apartment anymore. Anna was there now. Elsa couldn't help but smile.

Quickly stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, the blonde exited the kitchen and walked over to the living room. She wondered if it was creepy that she wanted to look at a girl so badly but the thought left her mind as soon as she reached the couch where Anna slept. Elsa had to stiffle a laugh when she took in the sight before her.

The younger girl's right arm hung off the edge of the couch and her left leg was bent in a really weird way, the blanket no longer covered her body but it somehow had been tangled into a ball which Anna hugged to her chest with her left arm. The funniest thing though, was the girl's bedhead. Her copper hair was pointing to all directions and there was some hair in her mouth. On a closer look, Elsa noticed that the hair in her mouth was white, not red like the rest. She made a mental note to ask her about that white streak when she wakes up.

It was all highly amusing but also utterly adorable. Elsa watched in fascination how a small smile appeared on Anna's face, probably caused by some dream she was having. The blonde found it slightly odd how she felt good whenever she saw that the redhead was happy. It had never happened to her before, she never cared much about other people's feelings let alone have them affect her own mood. Anna was different somehow.

She had noticed the effect Anna had on her the day before, when they watched that Maleficent movie. Elsa's stomach would flutter whenever the younger girl smiled at her or giggled. Elsa grinned when she remembered how much the redhead giggled. It was awkward after the argument they had about the movie but at one point Anna giggled for some reason which made Elsa giggle so Anna giggled more and Elsa giggled more... they ended up laughing so hard their sides hurt and tears formed in their eyes. Elsa hadn't laughed so much in years and it was all thanks to Anna.

Anna was pretty, nice, caring, funny, smart, and a lot more good things. Elsa liked her a lot, probably too much considering she'd only known her for literally two days. But the blonde didn't care, she liked liking her. And she really wanted to make Anna feel as good as she made Elsa feel, she wanted to do something for her. Maybe she could buy her something, or take her somewhere. But she realized that she didn't know enough about her to know what she'd like Elsa to do for her. She only knew that she liked spring, she played volleyball, she wanted kids to watch movies and turn gay, she liked chocolate and played guitar.

"That's it!" Elsa said but then quickly covered her mouth and stared at the Anna, afraid she might have awoken her. After seeing that the girl was still asleep, Elsa walked as fast and quietly as she could to Hans' bedroom door. She knocked but he didn't respond. After a few more tries, the blonde gave up on knocking and opened the door herself. She entered the man's room and closed the door behind her.

Hans was lying on his bed in only boxers, blankets scattered over the floor. Elsa walked up to his side, making sure not look at the morning wood she knew was there. She would normally like looking at an erection, but not if it belonged to Hans. She gently started shaking his shoulder.

"Hans... Hans, wake up." She whispered. He mumbled something and turned away from Elsa, "Hans!" She shook him harder, "Wake up."

Green eyes stared into icy blue ones before closing again, "Leave me alone." He whined sleepily.

The blonde groaned. "Fine then." The redheaded man smirked when he heard her walk away but grunted when she drew the curtains and sunlight hit his eyelids. "Hans!"

"What do you want?" He propped up on his elbows and glared at Elsa. She suddenly felt a bit nervous. She woke him up to ask him a favour. She didn't like asking people favours, she didn't need them to do things for her. But she really wanted to make Anna happy and she needed Hans to help her.

"I want to get Anna's guitar." She stated.

"What?"

"I want to get Anna's guitar." She repeated.

After a few moments, "What?"

"Anna's guitar... I want to give it back to her."

"Oh... what?"

She frowned, "... are you drunk?"

He sit up and stared at Elsa, confused, "Anna's guitar? What are you talking about?"

"When Anna left her parents' house she forgot to take her guitar with her," Elsa said, "I want to go get it and give it back to her."

After some moments he sighed and got off bed, "I'm guessing you want me to get the guitar right now." He walked to the closet and pulled on a shirt.

"Yes."

He started putting on pants, "Why did she ask you and not me?"

"What?"

"You don't even know where her parents live. It's weird that she asked you to go grab her guitar." He explained, buttoning his pants and entering his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Oh, she didn't ask me."

Hans turned around and raised an eyebrow at Elsa, toothbrush in his mouth, "Why do you want to get her guitar then?"

"It would make her happy and I want her to be happy." She shrugged, "I should brush my teeth too. I'll be right back." She exited the room leaving behind a very shocked and confused Hans. He couldn't believe that the blonde wanted to do something just to make someone else happy. Anna was definitely making Elsa a better person.

When he finished brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, he grabbed his car keys and walked to the door to leave the apartment. He wasn't expecting Elsa to be waiting by that door. When she saw him, she opened the door, stepped out of the apartment and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you coming?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"You want to go to Anna's parents' house?!"

"Yes. I want to meet those bastards." She said dryly.

"Oh." Elsa walked to the elevator as Hans closed the apartment door. He should try to make her stay. He couldn't let her meet Anna's parents yet. Or maybe he should let her meet them. Maybe it was time for Elsa to know why Anna was kicked out.

* * *

"Fine! But be quick." Elsa huffed angrily.

Hans sighed in relief. He had been trying to convince Elsa to stay in the car since they parked in the driveway 10 minutes ago and she'd finally agreed, "Okay, good. Just wait here."

He quickly stepped out of his car and walked up to the front door of his uncle and aunt's house. He rang the doorbell and waited as he looked around. The house hadn't changed at all since he last visited. He smiled to himself remembering how much fun he used to have in this place with his brothers and Anna when they were children. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. How was he going to tell them that Anna was living with him and Elsa? Were they going to be angry? Most likely.

The door opened, "Hans!" A woman gasped, "Hello!" Her arms circled him and Hans chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hi, aunt Gerda." She pulled back and held Hans at arms length, smiling brightly.

"You're even more handsome in person than on TV. I didn't think that was possible!"

He laughed and was about to respond but another set of arms wrapped around him, "Hello, boy! How you doing?" Anna's father patted Hans' back and pulled away from the hug, smiling.

Hans smiled back, "I'm doing great, uncle Kai. How about you?"

"Good," Kai replied distractedly as he looked over to his driveway where Hans' lamborghini was parked, "Is that your car?"

Hans followed his uncle's gaze and smirked, "Yes."

"Wow... very nice."

"I know."

Both men stared at the car with smiles for a long while until Gerda spoke, "Who's that lady in the passenger seat?" She asked, "She looks familiar."

"Oh, that's Elsa. You've probably seen her on TV." Hans responded as his gaze drifted to Elsa, who was glaring daggers at them.

"She looks upset." Remarked Kai.

"I bet she's angry because Hans left her alone in the car. Come, dear!" Gerda called as she motioned Elsa to come.

"No!" Hans shook his head, "Elsa, wait in the car, please!" He called when the blonde started to walk towards them.

"Don't listen to him, dear. Come!" Elsa quickened her pace, still glaring at Anna's parents. This was going to be bad. Hans took a deep breath, he was not prepared for this, "Hello, Elsa. I'm Gerda." She greeted when the younger girl reached them.

"And I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you." Elsa gave them a fake smile before turning to Hans to whisper angrily in his ear, "Why do they look so happy? They threw Anna to the street two days ago. They shouldn't be happy."

"Stop glaring at them like that." He whispered back. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned to Anna's parents again, who were standing there awkwardly watching them.

Gerda cleared her throat and smiled, "Do you want to come in? I've just made pie and it's delicious-"

"No." Elsa cut her off rudely.

"Uhm, no, aunt Gerda, thank you." Hans said, "We are kinda busy today so we don't really have time to come in and eat pie." He laughed nervously.

"So you dropped by to say hi? Even though you're busy?" Kai asked.

"Uh... um, yeah..."

"That's so sweet, Hans!" Gerda hugged him tightly, "Thank you for coming. It was very nice to see you." She thought about hugging Elsa goodbye but decided against because the blonde hadn't stopped glaring.

"Goodbye, Hans, Elsa. Have a good day." He smiled at them and after some moments he turned away and closed the door.

"Hans," Elsa said calmly, "What the hell."

"I didn't want to upset them."

"I don't care if they get upset! I only care about getting Anna's guitar."

"I know... Look, how about we buy her a new one? She'd love that." He suggested.

Elsa pondered the idea for a while before nodding, "You're right. I should buy her a new one."

The man sighed in relief and grinned, "Alright. Let's go then."

"I'll buy her a new guitar. But I'm going to get this one first." She rang the doorbell several times and Hans ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"Oh my god, Elsa. You're just being childish right now." She ignored him, "Why do you want that stupid guitar so badly?!" Elsa turned and fixed her eyes on Hans, frowning. Neither of them noticed when Gerda opened the door.

"Because I care a lot about her."

"I care about her too but I think that this is not what we sho-"

"Hans," The blonde cut him off, "I want to make her happy."

"Okay, cool, but why do you need the guitar?!"

"Because the damned guitar means a lot to her and... I don't know. Anna's the first girl friend I've ever had and quite possibly the last. I don't want to lose her and maybe if I do this she will rea-."

"Wait. Wait a second," Gerda spoke, startling Elsa and Hans, "You're my daughter's... girlfriend?" She asked, bewildered as a very angry looking Kai stood next to his wife.

"Well, fuck." Said Hans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update :( This chapter is a bit shorter than the others so sorry about that too :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! I really appreciate them. You guys are awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen**

* * *

"You're my daughter's... girlfriend?"

"Well, fuck." Said Hans.

Ignoring Hans' comment, Elsa quickly turned to look at Anna's parents. Gerda was wearing a look of confusion and utter shock while her husband, who was standing next to her, looked angry, very angry. So angry that his face was getting red and his fists were clenched. Elsa was taken aback by Anna's father's reaction. Did he hate his daughter so much that finding out she had a new friend could piss him off like that? That thought alone was enough to make Elsa angry so she glared right back at Kai. Gerda grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him closer to her, to both reassure him and keep him from possibly harming the young woman standing in front of them.

"You." He spat, glaring at Elsa, "It's your fault, isn't it? It was you."

"Uncle, this is just a huge misunterstanding," Hans started before Elsa could speak, "Elsa didn't mean it like that. Trust me. She really didn't."

He turned his glare to Hans, "Yes, she did. I heard her." Kai's gaze softened momentarily before hardening again, "Why did you..." He glanced at Elsa for a few moments before fixing his stare on his nephew again, "Why did you bring this... dyke to my home?" He growled.

"Kai, don't." Gerda pleaded.

Elsa's first reaction was confusion; why would he call her that? She stared at the man for some instants until realization dawned on her. He must've heard her call Anna her girl friend and thought she meant it in a homosexual romantic kind of way. She mentally berated herself for saying girl friend instead of friend. Those thoughts left soon after, though.

The anger she'd felt before resurfaced when she realized that this man had just shamelessly called her a lesbian. This man she met no more than 5 minutes ago called her a dyke, "Who do you think you are?! How dare you call me-."

"Elsa, let's go." Hans interrupted the blonde's yelling. He grabbed her arm and attempted to walk to his car but Elsa quickly pushed him away, looking at the redheaded man with disbelief.

"Are you serious? Did you not hear what he said?!"

Hans ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He knew bringing Elsa was a bad idea but he never thought something like this could happen. This got out of hand way too quickly, "I heard him, Elsa. But let's just leave before-."

"Yes, leave. Now." Kai cut him off, "I don't want a lesbian in my property." He snapped.

Elsa gritted her teeth and stepped closer to the man, looking down at him since he was shorter than her, "I'm not a lesbian so stop calling me that," She said with her 'Ice Queen' voice, which she used whenever she wanted to intimidate people. She was genuinely offended and she wasn't going to leave before giving him a piece of her mind. She looked into his eyes for the first time since they met and noticed they were just like Anna's. That made Elsa frown, "Anna is a sweet and caring girl... I would've never guessed her father was such a rude asshole. And, wow, you do know that by assuming I was dating her you're technically calling her a lesbian, right? That's low... even for a dick like you." She paused but before Kai could even open his mouth to speak, Elsa continued talking, "And you know what, now that I met you it actually makes me happy that Anna isn't living with you anymore. You don't deserve her."

Kai growled, "Aren't you a rude little bit-."

"How is she?" Gerda asked suddenly, interrupting her husband, "How's Anna doing?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Anna is doing well," Hans replied, standing next to the blonde, "She's staying with Elsa and me."

"What?!" Kai snapped, glaring at Hans, "Why would you let her stay with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elsa snarled at Kai, "He couldn't just let her sleep in the street!"

"Thanks for taking her in, Hans." Gerda said, ignoring her husband and the blonde.

"No problem... you should talk with her, though. Fix things up." Hans replied and she nodded.

Kai sighed, shaking his head. "I'm really disappointed in you, Hans."

Elsa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You're a prick."

"We're leaving now. Goodbye." Hans grabbed the blonde's wrist and walked to his car, dragging her along as Kai slammed the front door angrily.

* * *

"Did she say she wanted a kiss?"

"Of course not!" Anna rolled her eyes, "But I could tell she wanted to kiss me."

"Oh." A loud laugh came from the phone's speaker.

The redhead pouted, "Rapunzel! Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry." Rapunzel giggled.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because Elsa thinks I'm attractive." Anna smirked.

Rapunzel laughed louder this time and the redhead rolled her eyes, "Are you sure she likes you? Maybe she's just being friendly." She asked, still giggling.

"I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Anna leaned back on the couch and smiled dreamily, "She smiles and blushes and giggles a lot. That means she likes me."

"You told me the things she said after watching that movie. She sounds like a homophobe to me. And straight."

"She was just kidding, Punzie!" She paused, "I think."

"Just ask her if she likes you, then."

"I can't ask her that!"

"Why not?"

"What if she's straight?"

"That's why you need to ask her. We both know how easily you fall in love. I don't want you to fall in love with some straight girl again."

"I won't fall for her!" Anna whined just as she heard sounds coming from the front door. She grinned, "Hey, Punzie, Hans is coming. Or Elsa maybe. Or both. So I'll talk to you later." She said as fast as she could.

"Okay, bye!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Bye!" Anna hung up and quickly got up from the couch. She tried to fix her twin braids, her t-shirt and her shorts before skipping to the front door. As soon as she reached it, the door opened to show a smiling Hans and a slightly nervous-looking Elsa. Anna grinned, "Hello! I'm so glad you're here. I woke up a couple of hours ago and you guys were gone. I ate some leftovers, I hope you don't mind. I texted you, Hans, but you didn't respond." She pouted before looking at Elsa, "I would've texted you too but I don't have your number. I bet you would respond..." She trailed off with a smile before widening her eyes, "Oh, I'm blocking the way, aren't I? Sorry." She blushed as she moved aside to let her cousin and the blonde walk inside their apartment. They both chuckled and Anna blushed even more.

"Sorry about not responding your text." Hans came in and closed the door behind him as Elsa began walking to the living room.

"It's fine, don't worry abou-." Anna gasped, "Hans, what's that?"

"What's what?" He smiled, following Elsa to the living room.

She quickly followed them, staring at the black guitar case slung over Hans' shoulder, "Is that a guitar?"

He placed the guitar case on the couch and opened it before looking up at Anna with a warm smile, "Yep."

Anna grinned, "No way! Do you play?" She walked over to the couch and got down on her knees to take a closer look.

"Not really." He responded. Anna ran her hand over the guitar's smooth surface. It was brand new, she noted. It looked really expensive, too. She sighed when she remembered about her own guitar. She'd probably never see it again and she'd have to work for months to save enough money to buy a new one.

"It's not mine." Hans said suddenly.

"Oh?" Anna looked up at him. He shrugged with a smile. She fixed her eyes on Elsa who was trying really hard to hide her smile. The redhead raised a brow at her.

"It's not mine either." She said with her beautiful voice as a bright smile spread across her face.

"Whose is it then?" She frowned, looking at them expectantly but neither said anything, they only looked at her with contagious smiles. Anna stared at them for some moments before her eyes slowly started getting wider. "No..." She said disbelievingly.

"It was her idea." Hans nodded, pointing at Elsa with his thumb.

The redhead got on her feet and stared at them, "Are you serious?"

"Her idea! She paid for it, too. I only drove."

Anna fixed her gaze on Elsa who was blushing madly but smiling anyway. She shrugged nonchalantly, "You promised me you'd teach me how to play guitar so... " The blonde trailed off, frowning when she saw Anna's eyes fill with tears. Though, her worry left as soon as the younger girl wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, hugging her tightly. Elsa returned the gesture with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me, Elsa. Thank you so much." The platinum blonde just hugged her tighter, her smile widening even more.

Hans was smiling for two reasons; 1. The two girls were happy and 2. Elsa was falling for Anna really hard.


End file.
